universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlanteans (Age of Mythology)
This is a profile for the Atlanteans from Age of Mythology. Summery The Atlanteans are one of the most mythical of civilizations in the ancient world, lived on their own island continent out on the Atlantic ocean, they possess a unique set of technology that would be rather alien to other civilizations in the ancient world. Though it has sank beneath the ocean, the people managed to survive and started to rebuild better than ever. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders/Main Heroes * Kastor * Krios Other Heroes *Atlantean Commander *Zeno * Hero Units Other *Titan: Chthonian Military Units Infantry *Oracle *Katapeltes *Murmillo *Arcus Cavalry *Turma *Contarius Elite *Destroyer *Fanatic Monster *Carnivora *Dryad *Tartarian Spawn *Promethean *Automaton *Caladria *Behemoth *satyr *Stymphalian Bird *Hekagigantes *Argus *Lampades Siege *Chieroballista *Fire Siphon Naval * Transport Ship * Kebenit * Pirate Ships * Ramming Gallery * War Barge |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrow * Javelins Territories Old Atlantis * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It's history is vague but around the same era as the age of Antiquity Greece) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Humans, Monsters, Gods * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Atlanteans are some of the few civilizations that are proficient with naval warfare and transportation, able to sail to many parts of the world such as Greece, Scandinavia, Egypt Power Source Science: Forging (With the usage of Armory which can upgrade units weapons, shields and armors) Divinity: Time Manipulation (With God Power Deconstruction) Gravity Manipulation (With God Power Implode) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A Large Country: Before the fall of Atlantis, They had their own island continent out in the Atlantic Ocean, having no other competitors until Gargarensis' forces arrived to attack it. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The usage of Titans which are strong enough with attacks that can create massive Earthquakes that can reach from the Western World to Eastern China. City: The usage of God Powers such as Implode which can easily level most structures (and damage the rest) in a settlement. Small Building: With Siege Weapons which can cause substantial damage to structures (Including large Monster Units). Wall: Other Monster Units which are effectively strong against regular units(Hero units would scale to this, likely higher for large monster units.) Street: The strength of regular units such as infantry. Durability: Unknown: The Durability of the Titans which can tank blows from one another. Small Building: The durability of the Siege Weapon structures. Wall: The standard durability of monster units. Street: The Standard durability of infantry units. Speed: Unknown: The speeds of substantially strong units like the titans. Superhuman: Heroes can react to fast Cavalry units or other fast moving units of similar speeds. Peak Human: Heroes are capable of keeping pace with other peaked soldiers. Skills Stats The Atlanteans gain favors through the capturing of other settlements, this can not only make them able to summon monster units, they can expand their territory and gain more resources. Strengths/Pros The Atlanteans forces can convert their regular infantry into actual heroes which are effective against monster units and are numerous as well. Weaknesses/Flaws The Atlanteans despite having advanced tech, still have to spend large amount of resources to train, summon equip their units. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Chthonian atlantean titan.jpg|The Titan: Chthonian Atlantean Settlement.jpg|An Atlantean Settlement Atlantean Units.PNG|Atlanteans amassed Atlantean Heroes.jpg|Atlanteans promoted to heroes Category:Powers Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Gaming Category:Age of Mythology Category:Divinity Category:Science Category:Fantasy